


Monachopsis- chapter 5

by bobasheebaby



Series: Monsters [5]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dark, F/F, F/M, Manipulation, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Emma and Olivia get cleaned up. The group prepares to leave New York.
Relationships: Liam & Main Character (The Royal Romance), Liam/Olivia Nevrakis, Olivia Nevrakis/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Series: Monsters [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621735
Kudos: 2





	Monachopsis- chapter 5

_Monachopsis: The small but somehow persistent weird feeling that you’re out of place._

Emma rested in the bath for several minutes, her hand haphazardly popping bubbles from the vanilla bath soap Olivia gave her. She felt guilty for pushing her away. _Obviously she isn’t trying to use you. If she was, she wouldn’t have helped you get away from Trey._ She thought of the wound on her chest, how swollen and angry it was compared to the bruised flesh of her other breast. _She let him do that to her to save you._

She slipped out of the bath and patted herself dry before wrapping her body in a luxurious towel, all the time chastising herself for her actions. _She left when you told her you didn’t want to make the same mistake twice. She looked hurt but respected your wishes._

She opened the door and left the bedroom suite. _Maybe she will want to join you after Liam cleans her wound._ She looked around the suite, unsure of where Liam and Olivia were. She noticed a room service cart to the side of the living area. She walked over and plucked a strawberry off a tray before biting into its juicy flesh. She loved strawberries but Trey didn’t like them.

She quickly ate a second one before returning to the task of finding Olivia and Liam. She noticed a door to what she assumed to be another bedroom suite ajar and smiled as she padded across the room. The door was ajar and she heard soft voices whispering. She paused as she tried to figure out what they were saying but she couldn’t make out the words.

Her hand shook as it fell from the door. _They are using you–they won’t even speak freely when they believe you are in the bath!_ She shook her head to clear her negative thoughts. _Why do you always suspect the worst? They aren’t Trey. Maybe they are planning a nice surprise. Maybe they don’t want to disturb you while you relax._

Her hand reached up and cracked the door open when she paused. The unmistakable sound of a moan filtered through the gap. Her heart plummeted as tears sprang to her eyes. I knew it! _I always pick the wrong people! Damnit, Emma, pull it together–you knew they were together!_

She carefully pushed the door wide enough to look through the gap and bit back a gasp at what she saw. The pair sat on the bed, Olivia dressed in a white robe, Liam beside her, his pajama pants pushed down exposing his hardened length.

_They aren’t doing anything wrong, you turned her down, now stop staring before you get caught!_ Her eyes remained glued on the pair; she was unable to tear them away no matter how hard she tried.

She watched Olivia’s lips move as her hand stroked Liam’s cock. Emma leaned in and focused on picking up anything they were saying. She stepped backwards as she made out a few words. _Are they talking about_ how _we killed Trey?_ She shook her head and tried desperately to understand what she witnessed. She slowly backed away when she heard Liam’s breath come faster and quickly walked away before they found her spying on them.

–

Olivia smiled as she saw Emma still in the bath. Being pushed away had stung at first but she understood; had she not had Liam for support she would’ve been wary to trust new people too. She still was, but something about Emma was _different_. She could spend hours trying to pinpoint the reason and still be confused by why she felt so drawn to her.

“Enjoying the bath?” Olivia asked as she shrugged off her robe and hung it on the door.

“It’s getting a bit cold … I was going to get out.” She looked and saw the disappointment on Olivia’s face. She lifted her hands from the water. “I’m getting prunny.”

Olivia laughed, her emerald eyes glittering with joy. “Well we can’t have that now.” She picked up the body wash and walked to the shower. “I’m going to take a quick shower. Room service is here–why don’t you eat while it’s hot.“

She turned back to preparing her shower, very aware that Emma was still the the tub. She turned the shower on and waited for the room to fill with steam before stepping in. The water felt like a thousand bees stinging her over and over. She picked up a cloth and washed her body, the remnants of their actions that night swirling down the drain. Olivia turned off the water and watched Emma through the glass. She wondered why she was sitting in cold water when five minutes ago she wanted to towel off.

"Emma, is something wrong?” Olivia sat on the edge of the bath to find tears in Emma’s eyes.

Emma looked up at Olivia with watery eyes, guilt from spying on them twisting her stomach in knots. She chewed the inside of her lip, debating if she should mention what she had seen. _If you tell her and it changes their minds about you where does it leave you? You have nothing, no one._ “Could it stay between us?” She was so used to anger being the response she couldn’t risk upsetting Liam.

Olivia nodded, her brows knitting together in confusion and worry.

“Umm … I saw you and Liam … _together_.”

Olivia closed her eyes and let out a breath. This wasn’t how she wanted her to find out. “Liam and I have a _complicated_ friendship at times. We were planning to tell you more about us tomorrow after the excitement of today died down.”

“Okay,” she replied, her words barely a whisper.

Their heads raised and turned as they heard a gentle rap on the door.

“Yes? Liam?”

“The delivery from Bergdorf arrived. I’ll set it outside the door for when you’re ready.”

“Thanks Liam. We’re just finishing up.”

“What delivery? What would Bergdorf be sending at this time of night?” Emma questioned.

Olivia smiled. “A nightdress.” She stood, offering Emma her hand.

Emma looked up at Olivia with surprise. She took her hand, carefully pulling herself up from the bath. She hesitated, her shame at being seen completely bare with all her scars visible to the marked goddess before her. 

Olivia sensed her hesitation as Emma’s eyes fell to her arms. “See?” Olivia said as she stroked her hand up Emma’s arm. “You’re perfect just like me. Now, come on, let’s dress so you can eat.”

Emma paused as she lifted her body from the bath. “Aren’t you going to eat too?”

Olivia started to say _no_ but the hopefulness in Emma’s pale green eyes gave her pause. “We’ll see.”

–

Emma stretched between the luxurious sheets, a small smile on her lips as she remembered the last 12 hours. She felt surprisingly calm and happy after the nights events. She couldn’t remember the last time she slept so well.

She rolled to her side and opened her eyes to find she was alone in the bed. Surprise filled her at the revelation. _I really am free._ Even nights she went to bed alone, she’d wake up bare and with Trey. Was she really safe or were they just filling her with a false sense of security, spilling empty promises just to pull them out from under her? She heard sounds coming from the main room of the suite and went to investigate.

She found Liam sitting on the sofa sipping coffee and reading the paper. Nearby, a food service cart held a variety of continental breakfast foods.

“Emma,” Liam said as he laid his paper down, “How did you sleep?”

“That was the most comfortable bed I’ve ever slept in,” she said. “How was your night?”

Liam smiled as he sipped his coffee. “Wonderful, as always. Breakfast is by the table. If you would like something else, we can call room service.”

Emma walked to the cart and picked up a small plate. She looked over the spread and didn’t know where to start. She started with strawberries and yogurt before pickup up a piece of fruit that was new to her. _Here’s to trying_ more _new things._

She sat across from Liam and started on her breakfast. “Where is Olivia?”

“She went to Bergdorf’s to pick up some items for you. We realized you don’t have anything to wear and we wanted you to be comfortable.”

“That’s nice,” Emma said before eating a strawberry. The idea of someone shopping for her–assuming to know her tastes, dressing her–made her feel a bit uncomfortable, but she knew she couldn’t leave the hotel dressed in her pajamas despite how expensive they were.

She turned her head when she heard the door to the suite open. Olivia stepped inside carrying two large bags. “Emma, Liam, good morning!” She set the bags down before coming to sit next to Emma on the sofa. “I’m sure he told you about my secret mission this morning, didn’t you Li?”

Liam chuckled. “She asked, and you know I can’t keep secrets from you.”

“I hope it isn’t creepy for you, Emma, but I did a little shopping this morning to pick you up something to wear home. If you don’t like it, we can go to the store and you pick out something you like better. Once we are back in Cordonia, I’ll have my personal shopper meet with you and help you build your own wardrobe.”

Emma’s stomach fluttered. She couldn’t remember the last time she bought new clothes, much less pieces that weren’t off discount store clearance racks. “I’m sure whatever you picked out will be lovely. You have good style.”

“Thanks babe,” Olivia said. Emma admired her leather pencil skirt and pussy bow silk blouse as she walked to the bags. “Come along, let’s get you dressed. We have a plane to catch.”

Olivia led Emma to the bedroom and shut the door. “Now, I want you to know you are worthy of our love. I saw you with Trey and I’ve seen what cruel people did to your body. Liam and I experienced awful things growing up, so we really do understand. But now, we have reclaimed our power,” Olivia said as she took Emma’s hand, giving it a soft squeeze, “and we will never live in fear again because we have the right to protect ourselves.” Olivia watched Emma’s eyes as her words swirled through the young woman’s mind. _We will never live in fear again… we have the right to protect ourselves._ The concept of protecting herself felt weird and foreign.

Olivia gave her hand a final squeeze before setting the bags on the bed. “I wasn’t sure, so I picked up a few options. We’ll send back whatever you don’t want to keep.”

Emma watched as Olivia laid out a small selection of tops, sweaters, and pants that could be mixed and matched to make several causal but designer outfits.

“What do you think, Emma? I was looking for something comfortable for the flight home.”

Emma walked to the bed and ran her finger over the panties Olive purchased. The tag flipped over showing they cost $49. The price of one jacket made her do a double-take. _That was my share of the rent._

Emma leaned into Olivia and rested her head on her shoulder. “What do you think I should wear?” When she didn’t hear a response, she glanced up to see Olivia watching her.

“This isn’t about what I want you to wear. It’s your body so you should wear what makes you feel good about yourself. I just picked up some basic pieces to get you dressed for the trip home.”

Emma nodded her head before selecting a pair of dark trousers, a polka dot blouse, and a chunky knit cardigan. She pulled on a pair of leather booties and admired herself in the mirror. “It’s been a long time since I’ve worn something with polka dots. I loved them as a kid.” Emma smoothed down the front of the cardigan. “What do you think?”

“I think you look gorgeous. You just need a couple things.” Olivia pulled out a large gift bag from a bag she left by the door. “You are a noble woman now. I put this little gift together for you.”

_Noble woman?!_ Emma’s mind swam as she realized how little she truly knew of her new life. She raised her head, the thoughts escaping her mind as Liam softly knocked on the door and poked his head in. “You ladies nearly ready?” His eyes traced the curves of Emma’s petite frame as he stepped into the room.

Emma shrank under his gaze; she was all too familiar with the way his brows furrowed and the way he tucked his lip between his teeth. She’d seen that face on Trey more times than she wanted to count.

“Is that what you intend to wear?”

Olivia noticed Emma’s unease; this was not how they would win her to their side. She refused to lose Emma like she had Juliet. “She on looks nice Liam. Besides, she should be comfortable. It is a _long_ flight home.”

“Of course. Comfort is important..” Liam replied, his body tense, though his voice was light.

“We will be out shortly.”

Emma took the bag and set it on the bed, her small frame resembling one of a scolded child. “Should I change? Did I upset him?” Her previous enthusiasm over her new look was gone.

“There is _nothing_ wrong with _your_ outfit. Liam is just not … _used_ to being able to dress down. Don’t mind him.” Olivia sat next to her on the bed. “Now go on, open your gift.”

Emma pulled the tissue back and gasped. “Is this a Daemarrel bag? For me?”

“Every woman needs a go-to bag and I noticed you admiring mine. Inside are other small necessities and gifts that I hope you like.”

She watched as Emma carefully explored the contents of the bag like a child who wasn’t sure it was time to open presents. She couldn’t believe Olivia’s generosity. Emma found simple diamond stud and gold hoop earrings and a matching makeup bag filled with essentials. _This must have cost a fortune. What do they expect in return?_

It suddenly dawned on her that they hadn’t actually spoke of what would become of her once they got to Cordonia.

_Did I make a mistake?_


End file.
